


Helping Faith Along

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Carmen and Faith hit a rough patch, but in the end work things out.





	Helping Faith Along

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series and a bit more focused on Carmen's relationship to Faith. There are mentions of Faith's childhood that every writer uses. Because it makes the most sense in the way her character is in the series. Nothing graphic, but it is hinted at some of the abuse she endured by men growing up.

“Oz, here boy,” I called out.

 

Trekking through the woods on a full moon night, looking for the werewolf boyfriend of your girlfriend’s best friend may not be your idea of how to spend a Friday night. But when you’re a Crow and your girlfriend’s the Slayer it’s actually pretty normal.

 

 _‘Incoming,’_ Sis shouted just as a ball of frenzied fur knocked me down from behind.

 

I rolled with the blow and shot up just in time to receive a claw to the face, leaving deep gouges in my cheek and knocking me down on to my back. Oz quickly pounced on top of me and was currently trying to take a bite out of my chest, but I managed to hold him back. Unfortunately that didn’t stop him from tearing in to my chest and stomach with his claws.

 

“Carmen,” Willow shouted as she entered the clearing.

 

Oz turned and growled at her, giving me the opening needed to kick him off and over my head. He landed a few feet behind me as I flipped up and turned to face him down in full Crow state. Oz sat back on his haunches and snarled at me, apparently worrying about his meal’s new look and the scent of power coming off me I guess.

 

“Make sure you hit the right rump,” I warned her as I took off my coat and held it in one hand.

 

“I’m ready,” Willow declared hoisting up the rifle loaded with tranquilizer darts and taking aim at my back.

 

“Toro, Toro,” I shouted waving my coat like a matador.

 

Oz charged at me but I quickly spun out of the way, grabbing the scruff of his neck and held him in place as Willow shot two darts in to his stomach. A yelp of pain was all we heard before he fell to the ground out cold.

 

“Olay,” I finished with a grin as Willow went over and checked on him.

 

Buffy entered the clearing a few minutes later and ran to me, checking over the damage Oz had done to my face and shirt. I took hold of her hands and smiled as my cheek closed up right before her eyes, followed by the rest of my injuries. Sadly my clothes couldn’t be mended the same way.

 

“Your shirt,” Buffy sighed regretfully as she pulled at the rips, “All though on the bright side it offers peeks of your peaks.”

 

“I don’t need to hear that,” Willow informed her loudly.

 

Buffy blushed as I placed a quick kiss to her lips then went and retrieved my coat, closing it up in order to cover me as I went and knelt next to Oz. I ran a hand through his fur and looked in to Willow’s sorrowful face.

 

Oz had gotten out on her watch, breaking through the door of the caged storage room in the library in an unusually hyper mood, then made his way out of the school and in to the woods. Willow called me since I had just gotten off work and I sent Sis to get Buffy while we went after him.

 

“It’s okay, Willow,” I assured her softly, “We just need to get a better lock for door next time.”

 

“We would have caught up to him sooner if Faith didn’t blow us off,” Willow spat out angrily, “She was supposed to be on patrol with Buffy tonight. But where is she, probably doing her famous ‘get some get gone’.”

 

 “Willow,” Buffy scolded harshly, “Faith needed time away from Slaying and Giles and I agreed. Especially after what happened.” Willow lowered her head ashamed. “She nearly killed a man if it wasn’t for Carmen and when Carmen touched her…”

 

“Buffy,” I stopped her calmly.

 

Buffy looked at her friend, seeing her downcast and let out a painful sigh. “I’m sorry, Will.”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Willow breathed looking up, “I just got caught up worrying about Oz that I forgot about what she’s going through.”

 

Buffy and I both knew it was more then that. Buffy came over and knelt by her friend, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close to her side.

 

“Will…you are my best friend in the entire world and nothing and no one will change that. The connection I have with Faith is just different. I do like her as a friend but you…you’re my Willow Tree.” Willow laughed and rested her head on Buffy’s shoulder.

 

Since Faith came in to the picture Willow’s been a bit jealous of the growing friendship between the two Slayers. Buffy’s been doing everything she can to soothe her friend’s mind but nothing seemed to work…until now. Looking on at the display of friendship, my mind drifted back to the night Faith, Buffy and I went on patrol and the events that caused a rift to form between Faith and us…or more accurately me.

 

Giles is no longer considered Buffy’s Watcher by the Council. He was fired after helping her during some test the Council puts Slayers through. Making Mr. Wesley something Pryce her and Faith’s new one. Long story and not one I care to remember or tell.

 

Wesley didn’t get the warmest welcome by us upon his arrival. But he is apparently here to stay and we just have to deal him. Which translates to Giles being the only one Buffy and Faith will listen to and Wesley has silently accepted this. Considering it frees up time for him and Cordelia to flirt with each other, I don’t think he really minds all that much.

 

But it was Wes who put us on the trail of a cult of vamps down by the wharf. They were set up in some warehouse and have been preying on dockworkers and young couples looking for a sea side make out spot. A heated battle broke out and Faith chased a vamp in to an alley. After Buffy and I finished off the rest, we went after her and caught sight of Faith dusting the vamp and turning on a guy in a suit that had wandered on to the scene. She had her stake raised and was ready to strike, too caught up in the moment to realize he was human.

 

I jumped in and took hold of her wrist stopping her while Buffy went and checked on the guy. That’s when my power kicked in and I got a look in to Faith’s past and she got to view the rerun.

 

I saw a scared little girl crying in a corner while her mother yelled at her, calling her worthless, stupid, a burden to her and a few names a child should never hear little own be called. I saw her pull off a man beating on her mom, only to have the man turn around and start beating her. Of different men, at different times, coming in to her room after her mother passed out from booze and drugs and…

 

Faith shook my hand off hers just before either of us saw what happened next. She looked at me with angry teary eyes then looked at Buffy and the scared man before she ran off.

 

It turns out the guy was the deputy mayor who had information he wanted to share with us about an apocalyptic plot by the mayor. We took him to talk to Giles and Wesley because it was important. Buffy told me to give Faith some space and that she would go and check on her in the morning. I let Buffy go alone because it might be too soon for her to talk to me. Sadly she didn’t get to talk to her much through the door of her motel room. She tried to tell Faith how sorry I was and let her know that if she needed time to cool off, take as much as she needed.

 

It’s been five days and Faith hasn’t talked to any of us. She comes in to the Bronze occasionally and every time I try to talk to her she heads in the other direction. She also started up her one night stands again; sometimes more then one a night and sometimes when she’s three sheets to the wind. Needless to say I’m beginning to worry about her.

 

The power I have that allows me to pick up flashes of memory of events, images and feelings when I touch an object or a person is chaotic and not always in my control. Even worse, when I’m holding on to a person they can see the images and memories too without me wanting to show them.

 

Like with Faith.

 

“I take it neither one of you have talked to her lately?” Willow asked.

 

“I did for a minute,” Buffy answered with a sigh, “All she said was she’s fine and is ready to start kicking evil ass again.”

 

“She’s been avoiding me like the plague,” I breathed sadly, “She thinks I told you guys about the things I saw and is angry with me.”

 

“But you haven’t,” Willow argued, “Every time your power kicks in and shows you things about us, you never repeat them unless we give you our permission. You are a very honorable and trustworthy lady.”

 

“Thanks, Will,” I said appreciatively with a warm smile before dropping it, a distant look taking its place.

 

My eyes were no longer mine. They were Sis’. I was beginning to wonder where she flew off to and now I know.

 

I was looking in to an alley at a very familiar brunette as she stumbled her way down in to it, followed by a group of guys she wasn’t aware of. A group of guys with lecherous grins and evil intent burning in their eyes.

 

“What is it?” Buffy asked, sensing my mood change.

 

“Faith,” I answered in an urgent tone.

 

“Go,” Willow ordered strongly, “We’ll take Oz back to the library and wait for you to call us there.”

 

“You’re the best, Will,” I replied, smiling brightly at her as I leaned over a still snoozing Oz and pecked her cheek. Willow blushed as I turned my head quickly and stole a kiss from Buffy before hopping up and making my way to my bike.

 

***

 

I arrived at the alley to see Faith standing with her back against the wall, facing off against three members of the five guy group. The other two were on the ground holding their crotches with tears in their eyes. Faith’s eyes were dilated and her movements were sluggish as she swung at the remaining guys. She was drunk…very drunk.

 

“You’re gonna pay for that bitch,” the man in front of her growled as he pulled out a knife. The other two laughed and Faith just stood there.

 

I moved in fast and taking hold of the backs of both their shirts I threw them behind me hard and fast. One crashed in to a dumpster and the other skidded on the ground till he landed in a heap of garbage bags.

 

“That’s no way to talk to a lady,” I scolded the remaining man as he turned around and stared wide eyed at me.

 

“If you had seen the way she was dancing with us and the stuff she said she’d do to us…you wouldn’t be calling her a lady,” the guy explained pointing the knife at me.

 

“He’shh wight. I acted ike a total whore,” Faith slurred as she slid down the wall, “Jus ike ma.”

 

“She’s not a whore, she’s my friend. So why don’t you do us both a favor and take your fellow Neanderthals and go.”

 

“I got a better idea,” the guy began in a lewd tone, “How about you and your friend show me a good time?”

 

“You’re not my type.”

 

“Bitch,” the guy shouted as he ran at me, knife aimed at my chest.

 

I didn’t move, just grinned as he drove the knife in between my breast, piercing my heart. I staggered but stayed standing as he let go of the switch blade and took a shaky step backwards.

 

“W…why aren’t you dead?”

 

“It’s not death if you refuse it,” I answered taking hold of the knife and pulling it out, flipping it closed before handing it to him, “Bullets can’t stop me. Knives don’t hurt me. Assholes who treat women as sex objects don’t scare me.”

 

He took the knife and put it in his back pocket, never once looking me in the eye.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in a frightened tone.

 

“Good. Now leave and take your friends with you,” I ordered in a cold tone, “And if I ever catch you guys harassing another woman like this again…I won’t be so forgiving.”

 

He ran past me and managed to gather the others; together they limped and scrambled their way out of the alley as I turned to check on Faith. She was still slumped on the ground, her head bowed and face covered by her hair. I’m guessing she’s past out by her breathing, but considering the amount of alcohol it takes to get her this wasted being a Slayer and all, she wouldn’t be asleep for long.

 

I bent down, picked her up and carried her out of the alley and to my place since its closer and cleaner then her tiny motel room.

 

***

 

I laid Faith down on the bed when we got to my place, pulled off her boots and denim jacket and set them aside before going to call Buffy at the library. I told her how I found Faith and that I was going to let her sleep her drunken stupor off here. She wanted to come over and help me, but I told her it would be better if I did this alone. It would give me and Faith a chance to talk and work through whatever problems we have. She understood and made me promise to call her if I needed her. Otherwise she’d be over in the morning to check on us. After each of us saying ‘I love you’ at the same time I hung up the phone, just catching sight of Faith bolting to the bathroom.

 

I followed after her and found her puking over the toilet. Kneeling beside her, I gathered her hair in one hand and held it back while I ran soothing circles along her back with the other. Faith rested back on her haunches after a while then quickly flushed the toilet before resting her forehead on her crossed arms over the bowl. I let go of her hair and stayed silent while she tried to steady her breathing, crouching beside her in case she started up again.

 

“Water?” I asked when it looked like she wasn’t going to hurl.

 

“Please,” Faith answered in a scratchy voice.

 

I went out to the kitchen and got her a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it in after uncapping it for her. Faith took a long pull of the water before I snatched it away. She coughed and gagged then threw up again. I placed the bottle of water down and retook my duty of hair guard until she was finished emptying the contents of her stomach in to the bowl.

 

***

 

We stayed in the bathroom for nearly an hour before she washed up and gurgled with some of the mouthwash Buffy left for when she stays the night here. Joyce was hesitant about that at first, but agreed that Buffy could stay the night only on the weekends. During the week depended on how late Slaying went and Buffy always had to get the okay from her first. Truth is I don’t mind if Buffy wants to bring and leave some things from home here. It makes her feel like this is a second home…our home…and I am beginning to feel the same way.

 

Faith left the bathroom on shaky and trembling legs but refused to take my arm for support. I think she was trying to avoid a repeat of what happened the last time we touched. Even though I didn’t get anything when I rubbed her tank top clad back earlier.

 

She plopped down on her back on the bed and covered her eyes with the back of her arm. I tossed a cool wet washcloth on her arm then took up position perched at the foot of the bed in what Buffy affectionately calls my ‘bird hunch’.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash here tonight,” Faith said as she placed the washcloth over her forehead.

 

“Welcome.”

 

“You goin’ lecture me now?”

 

“I’m not your mother, Faith, I’m your friend,” I told her softly, “And I’m sorry if I upset you. Sometimes my power just reacts and I can’t control it. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t mean to see that or make you relive it. Believe me if my power was able to wipe those memories away…I’d do it for you in a heartbeat.”

 

Faith didn’t respond or even move at my apology and admission. A tense silence fell over us for a while as Faith just lied there and I watched her.

 

“Did you tell B or any of the others what you saw?”

 

“No,” I answered honestly, “You aren’t the first of our merry little band that I’ve gotten a peak in to their pasts or thoughts. Even you would blush at the fantasies Xander has had about us. And I never repeat them unless I get the okay to. Until now so you better not say anything to Xander about his wet dreams.”

 

Faith laughed and I smiled, happy to see her returning to her old self. It didn’t last long though as the laugh quickly turned in to sobs.

 

“Faith? Your hot tough chick exterior is slipping.” A chuckling sob was all I got as a response as I jumped off the bed backwards and quickly walked over to the side. I sat down on the edge and waited patiently for Faith to give me a sign it was okay to touch her.

 

I got my sign when she sat up and looked at me with anguished pain filled eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close, letting her rest her head on my shoulder as I cupped the back of her head.

 

“You know, you seeing the tip of the crap iceberg that is my childhood, that I’ve kept buried for so long and haven’t told a soul about freaked me out more then nearly killing that guy,” Faith laughed in a strained tone, “How pathetic is that?”

 

“We all have different thoughts on what takes priority in our lives. I’m going to give you some advice, as your friend, that you are welcome to take or ignore. It’s clear to me that the life you led shaped the person you are today. Not that there’s anything wrong with the way you are, in fact we’re all starting to get used to it…even love it. My advice to you is this, you need to talk about it, Faith. I don’t mean to a professional, though it would be better. You can talk to me, to Buffy, even Giles and we won’t judge you. Talking things out can help with painful memories. Believe me.”

 

Faith was silent for a while as she thought over what I just said as I continued to hold her.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll take your advice under advisement if you do me a favor.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Sing me to sleep,” Faith whispered embarrassedly.

 

“What?”

 

“My mom used to sing me to sleep sometimes on rare moments of motherly love when I wasn’t feeling good,” Faith explained, “Those are the only fond memories I have of her and I could really use it now.”

 

I figured it was the least I could do and if it helped her get to sleep, I could do a private performance. I’ve given Buffy a few already.

 

“Okay, but you should get changed for bed first,” I suggested, releasing her as I got up and headed for the dresser, “Buffy’s got some things here if you…” A snort from Faith stopped me as I turned back to her.

 

Faith got up then slid her jeans down along with her socks and got under the covers of the bed in her panties and tank top, before looking at me expectantly. I doubted she wanted to hear the average lullaby and I didn’t really know anything else appropriate as I made my way back to sit on the edge of the bed. Then my mind suddenly flashed to a poem Erica once told me.

 

“The rabbits play no more,

          The little birds are weary,

The buttercups are folded up---

          Good night, good night, my dearie.

 

The children in the country,

          The children in the city,

Go to their beds with nodding heads---

          Good night, good night, my pretty.”

 

I sang it low and soft and drew it out in to a song like fashion as best I could and sure enough, it worked. Faith had nodded off and was now sleeping soundly, a truly peaceful look on her face. I got up and went to get a fresh bottle of water, some crackers and a pale from the closet. Setting the water and crackers on the nightstand in case Faith woke up thirsty or in need of something to eat that wouldn’t upset her stomach, I then placed the pale on the floor in front of the nightstand in case she had to throw up and couldn’t make it to the bathroom.

 

Looking down at the peaceful face of the sleeping Slayer, I leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning and heading to the door.

 

“C?” Faith called out.

 

“Yeah F,” I replied with a smirk, looking over my shoulder.

 

“Can we hang tomorrow, just you and me…and talk?” Faith asked a tinge of hope in her tone.

 

“Sure thing,” I answered honestly in a warm tone as she snuggled down deeper in to the covers. Guess I did a better job on the advice and lullaby then I thought I did.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem I used is in the comic, a nice little diddy I thought would work perfect as a lullaby.


End file.
